disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kickinfan321/He's back actual fanfic
Well some of u guys have probably seen the sneak preview so if u wanna read this fanfic u may wanna read my sneak preview first so that everything make sense anyways thx to the guys who commented and to those that thought to themselves that my story was good and stuff like that anyways i dont wanna keep u waiting anymore so i am gonna start writting ''' Kim: he....................is.........................my....................ex-boyfriend Jack: oh so why is he not your only boyfriend Kim: well it started when we were boyfriend and girlfriend and he use to go to the blackdragons and so did i and i guess things just connected and we started going out but then when i was going out of school cause i was not feeling well i was leaving in the middle of school and brett was kissing another girl so my heart broke and the next day he acted like nothing happened and i was so sick of it i mean i felt used Kim bursts into tears The guys try to comfort her Rudy: kim we are so sorry Jack: that idiot who does he think he is Milton: i know i should not make u go back to that day but do u know who that girl is Kim: that is what i wanna know but she looked like a brunette Grace barges into the dojo Jerry: yo what a do girl Kim: grace what are u doing here Grace: Kim!!! we have u have cheerleading and u didnt show up and why are u crying Kim: i saw brett and he asked for a second chance Grace: Brett grace speaks in a high pitch voice Rudy: why did u just go high pitch Grace: no i didnt ( in high pitch) KIm: graaaacccceee what are u hiding Grace: nothing ( she says in a high voice) Kim: i have known u for years ure hiding something and ure my best friend i dont hide anything from u Grace: fine... Grace: Brett was the one who kissed me when u were coming round the school corner on that day KiM: u were the brunette Grace: yea Kim: i thought we were like sisters Kim: but u cheat on me behind my back Grace: kim i am really sorry i.... Kim holds up her hand KIm: get out ! Grace: but kim..... Rundy: grace it is best if u just leave Grace: fine Kim: my best friend....... The next day.... Kim is walking with the gang to school Jerry: woah kim u should not look to the left The gang except kim: JERRY! Kim looks to the left and see's grace talking to brett Kim runs off Later on at lunch Grace: Kim i am really sorry i am being an idiot i know u wont forgive but he forced me and i did somehting completely wrong and... Kim: i forgive u Grace: u do Kim: yea grace friends call her Grace: talk to u later i promise Kim: smiles and nods Brett: hey kim how are u doing Kim get's up from her seat Kim: what do u want Brett: i dont know... Kim slowly backs to the wall Brett: maybe u Kim grabs water from jack and pours it all over brett Kim: well im not available so try again....NEVER! Kim runs off Jackn follows her Jack: kim wait Kim keeps running but then jack takes her by the wrist Kim: what Jack: calm down kim he wont do anything to u if he does then he better watch out trust me i have ure back Kim: thx jack JACK POV: omg kim's eyes are so pretty and her beautiful silk her Snap out of it jack she needs a friends not a boyfriend and why would she even love me i am just a normal kid and her best friend and she is perfect Kim: i guess he just makes me so angry Jack: i know Kim: and i guess i love someone else Jack: u do Jack looks down Kim: u Kim quickly kisses jack on the lips andd then pulls away Kim: u didnt kiss back Jack: i know.... Kim: i am proabbaly an idiot to think that u would ever love me Jack: no kim Kim runs off Later on at the dojo Kim is punching dummies when jack runs in Kim fakes a phone call Kim: sure mom on my way i know i am just getting out of this dojo right now Jack: nice try but i really need to talk to u Jack: the reason why i didnt kiss back was because i was still shocked that u love me i mean i am just another guy and ure a popular cheerleader Kim: jack i love u the way u are and not matter who i am it dosent mean that i dont have feelings for u Jack: really Kim: and jack Jack kisses her Kim stands in shock then smiles Jack: and i will love u no matter what Kim smiles Jack: wanna go grab a burger Kim: i would love to Jack hands out his hand Jack: shall we m' lady Kim: we shall my night and shining armour They both walk of hand in hand laughing then end '''pROBS WANTED SOMETHING BETTER SOZ DO COMMENT THOUGH AND I MIGHT GET AN ACCOUNT ON FANFICTION.NET SO I WILL PROBABLY WRITE STORIES ON THERE AS WELL I REALLY GTG NOW AND DO TELL ME IF U HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON FANFICTION.NET CAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO READ URE STORIES WITH ALL MY LIFE TRUST ME! I LOVE ALL STORIES AND A GOOD STORY IS A STORY THAT AT LEAST HAS A LETTER BECAUSE AT LEAST IT HAS STARTED AND NO MATTER WHAT AT LEAST U PUT EFFORT INTO IT SO DONT BE SCARED TRUST ME I LOVE ALL STORIES NO MATTER WHAT GTG BYExx Category:Blog posts